Seras Nuestra
by scarletwooldrich
Summary: a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Los Sakamaki no iban a dejar que les volvieran a "secuestrar a Yui, y Laito de vez en cuando tenia buenas ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Les había costado demasiado recuperarla y todos querían aparentar enfado con ella, pero en realidad se culpaban a sí mismos. Si no fueran tan engreídos y orgullosos la hubieran protegido mejor, no hubieran dejado que otro u otros la tocasen. Si de por si saber que otro hermano puso sus manos en ella les calienta la sangre por igual. El saber que los Mukami la tuvieron, la tocaron y tomaron de ella lo que les placía, los enervaba en medidas descomunales.

-es tu maldita culpa Reiji, tú le causas más miedo que nosotros 5 juntos-.

\- ¿no será tu manía de querer ser el primero en todo que hizo que esa noche saliera?

-esa noche no le hice nada. Que yo recuerde-. Lo último lo murmuro para sí mismo Ayato.

Los 6 hermanos estaban en la sala platicando. Platicando según ellos, ya que la discusión se oía fácilmente hasta el jardín, aprovechaban que Yui estaba dormida para "hablar". Yui había sido recuperada la madrugada de ese día, estuvieron planeando como sacar de sus casillas al mayor de los Mukami, Ruki, consiguiendo que los otros fueran por el dejando abandonada a Yui. Cuando los Mukami reaccionaron sobre la treta que les tendieron ya era tarde, no había rastro de ellos en el colegio y empezaba amanecer. No tuvieron más remedio que resignarse y soportar el castigo que su Padre les aplicaría por no despertar a la novia a tiempo. Lo intentarían, los Sakamaki no los vencerían.

Shu para variar estaba "dormido" en el sofá, Subaru los miraba con rabia ya que no entendía la discusión, ya la tenían de vuelta que más daba. Kanato estaba apretando fuertemente a tedy pensando en los problemas que esa chica les ocasionaba.

La voz de Laito corto la discusión -por qué no, en vez de estar queriendo cortarnos la cabeza entre nosotros hacemos algo para que bicht- chan no sea fácil de llevar esta ves o si lo hacen no les quede más remedio que devolvérnosla-.

Tras lo dicho consiguió que sus hermanos lo miraran. Shu "despertó", Subaru escuchaba con atención, Kanato dejo a Tedy a un lado, Ayato tomo asiento y Reiji acomodo sus lentes.

-ahora que tienes en mente Laito-. Reiji sabía que lo que saliera de la boca de su promiscuo hermano no sería nada bueno y ya pensaba en decirle que no.

Laito se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pasearse entre ellos. -ustedes saben que el motivo de que se la llevaran era porque como es la novia, necesitaban de su sangre una vez que despertara. Eva tiene un algo que entregarles que sería de suma importancia, deduzco que tiene que ver con no ser vampiros sangre pura-. Se quedó mirando al peligris viendo como este asentía.

-bueno, nunca hemos despertado a una novia. Más bien nunca hemos sabido que nos puede dar la novia una vez que esta despertara porque como saben mueren en el proceso. Hay que hacer algo que asegure que a Yui su despertar no le causara la muerte-.

-LAITO- grito un exasperado Subaru. -deja de darle vueltas al asunto y di que tienes en meten de una buena vez-.

Este ni se inmuto, sonriendo de lado dio su propuesta. -hay que dejarla embarazada. Eso frenara que los Mukami se la lleven y apuesto mis colmillos que eso hará que por una buena vez despierte-. Tras lo dicho volvió a tomar asiento deleitándose de los rostros desencajados de sus hermanos.

Estos se miraron entre sí, Ayato iba a refutar siendo callado por Reiji.

\- ¿qué pretendes exactamente Laito? - le tenía confianza a cada uno de sus hermanos, pero por ello no dejaría que algo tan importante fuera tomado como un juego.

-no pretendo nada que me beneficie solo a mí. Todos salimos ganando, se despierta, tendremos descendencia, aseguraremos nuestra sangre y si todo sale aún mejor se quedará con nosotros. No será una pieza más en la colección de novias-.

Todos, absolutamente todos, tenían miedo del despertar de Yui. Muy en el fondo y otros no tanto, les fue ganando la actitud de ella. Siempre al tanto de ellos y siempre cediendo a sus peticiones, sea cuales sean. Aunque no pedían mucho, más que dejarla en un estado anémico deplorable.

Por fin sonó la voz de Shu. - ¿Cómo se supone que haremos que se embarace?, somos 6 y ella solo una-.

-yo seré el único que la tome, solo llevara hijos míos-. Se levantó bruscamente Ayato.

-te calmas y te callas Ayato-. Grito el peligris.

-NO. No dejare que la toquen ustedes. Seré el primero y el único-.

-Ayato, no puede ser así-. Laito sabía que su hno. se pondría en un plan insoportable.

\- ¿Por qué carajos no? -

-saben bien que las de nuestra especie, su periodo de gestación es la misma que la de las humanas. Solo tenemos un rango de 9 meses para respirar tranquilos y saber que ella será devuelta a nosotros cuando puedan confirmar que se llevan a una novia embarazada-.

-Laito-. Interrumpió Kanato. -quieres decir ¿Qué todos seremos en un momento determinado, padres?

Los otros 5 se quedaron fríos, no esperaban eso. Esperaban pelear a muerte, a al menos hasta desfallecer, por ser quien sería quien llevara a cabo lo propuesto.

-exacto Kanato. Todos seremos padres en un determinado momento. No podemos solamente quedarnos 9 meses tranquilos. Lamentablemente tendremos que ser un poco extremos con respecto a Yui-. Explico Laito.

-entre embarazos solo la podemos dejar descansar un mes y medio. Es humana y aunque despierte, su cuerpo tiene que volver a estabilizarse para recibir alguno de nosotros-.

-no Reiji, ella no estará con mas nadie que conmigo-. Grito Ayato, saliendo rápidamente de la pieza, azotando las puertas en modo de despedida.

\- ¿estamos de acuerdo de que él sea el primero para Yui? - pregunto Laito con una cara de resignación, sabía que su hermano la amaba. Pero él tenía que entender que los otros también, de una manera u otra. Todos levantaron la mano en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Reiji-nisan. Yo no entiendo bien como es el proceso para tener un hijo-. Kanato era sádico. Pero en algunos temas no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-que te explique Laito-. Dijo en un tono serio mientras acomodaba sus lentes en un fallido intento de no dejar ver su levísimo sonrojo.

Este no dijo nada y solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿cuál será el orden para estar con ella? -. Pregunto Shu estando ya acostado y con sus audífonos.

Reiji se le quedo viendo a Laito, si ya había pensado en como quedarse con Yui seguramente también habría pensado en ese detalle mencionado por su hno. mayor.

-sinceramente no lo había pensado. Yo me descarte de ser el primero porque se cómo es Ayato. Así que no se el orden-.

Bueno Reiji claramente se equivocó.

-sabemos que Ayato será el primero. ¿Por qué no dejamos a kanato de ultimo? Aun no es maduro para enfrentarse a algo así-. Sugirió Subaru.

-mate a mi madre. Pero no se sobre tener hijos-.

-ya tenemos al primero y al último. Subaru será el segundo, yo el tercero, Laito el cuarto y Shu el quinto-.

-pensándolo bien, Laito debería ser el último- menciono kanato con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿disculpa? Yo sé hacer…-Reiji lo miro para que pensara sus palabras. -yo sé sobre el tema, así que estoy conforme con el puesto-.

-justamente porque sabes la espantaras y no querrá estar con más nadie-. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo enfermo sexual.

Shu solo esbozo una sonrisa y los demás solo asintieron. Haciendo enojar a Laito.

-Pues no. Me quedo con el puesto 4-.

-ya tenemos el orden. ¿Quién le dirá? -.

Buena pregunta había hecho kanato. En automático todos posaron sus ojos en quien había dado la idea.

-¿yo? ¿Están locos? La espantare. Que se lo diga Reiji-.

-dudo que si le digo acceda. Recuerda que la envenene con un té- no estaba contento con lo que había hecho. Así que lo dijo ligeramente apenado.

-a mí no me miren. Yo le dije que la mataría para conservarla-. Fue el turno de kanato de lavarse las manos.

Posaron su vista en los 2 que quedaban. No contaban con Ayato ya que este de seguro estaría haciendo berrinche en algún lugar de la casa.

-no cuenten conmigo. Siempre que le hablo termino enojado con ella-. Ahora fue Subaru en deslindarse de la responsabilidad.

-bueno, bueno. Queda nuestro querido hermano mayor. ¿le has hecho algo para que te odie?

Shu se quitó sus audífonos, pensaba en lo ruidoso que eran sus hermanos. ¿Cómo sería con tanto niño en el lugar?

-no Laito. No la he envenenado, no la he intentado matar, no he intentado violarla, no he intentado someterla y no le he dado armas para que nos mate-. Mientras lo decía iba mirando a cada hermano que había hecho algo encontrar de ella. Todos fueron desviando la mirada cuando era dicho lo que hicieron.

-pues ya está-. Laito estaba alegre por alguna extraña razón. -Shu le dirá a bicht-chan el plan…-

-Laito. Tendrás que dejar de decirle así-.

-ah ¿Por qué? Subaru-.

-no creo que quieras que nuestros hijos en vez de decirle mama, le digan así-.

con un mohín para nada acuerdo a su personalidad, acepto. -bueno. Como sea, solo falta una cosa más-. Miro a sus hno. y le hubiera gustado que Ayato estuviera ahí para escucharlo. – tenemos un orden para estar con ella y tener hijos. Subaru menciono algo importante, dijo "nuestros". No creo que haga falta recordar el cómo crecimos, odiándonos o sintiendo rencor entre nosotros. Ellos serán nuestros. No importa quién sea el padre, tendrán nuestra sangre por igual y educados por nosotros-.

Sinceramente les sorprendió a todos escucharlo hablar de esa manera, pero tenía razón. No iba a crecer la nueva generación como crecieron ellos, con rivalidades absurdas y con rencores. Todos en un grado distinto sufrieron en la niñez, no dejarían que la historia se repitiera.

Tras haber aceptado. Shu se dirigió a la habitación de Yui. Pensaba en que lio se había metido simplemente por no haber intentado algo encontrar de ella, que ironía.

una nueva historia ... un nuevo fandom. tendra escenas subidas de tono, solo por este capitulo lo mantendre en k cuando avance y llegue al +15 la categoria cambiar T


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Yui sentía el cuerpo pesado. Tenía un leve malestar en el cuerpo, desde hace rato intentaba despertar hasta que lo consiguió. No se levantó, aun no sentía fuerzas en su cuerpo e Intento divisar donde estaba, pero tras lo poco que recordaba, deducía que estaba con los Sakamaki. La que le esperaba nada más salir de la habitación.

-no intentes levantarte. Te hemos dejado muy débil-.

Esa voz la espanto, intento moverse, pero tenía unas manos sobre sus hombros haciendo imposible que se levantara.

-te quieres calmar. Soy yo.

La voz la tranquilizo, Shu no solía buscarle pleito y regañarla. A comparación de Reiji o echar en cara las cosas como lo hacía kanato.

-¿ustedes están bien? No recuerdo muy bien los acontecimientos-.

Al rubio le sorprendió su preocupación. -sí, estamos bien. Cansados, pero bien. En otra ocasión nos gustaría que nos explicaras de qué manera te sacaron de aquí, es inconcebible no haberlos percibido en nuestro territorio-.

Ella tampoco entiendo como fue que entraron tan fácil a por ella. – de todos modos, no pasó nada grave. Ojalá no se repita-.

Tras lo dicho, Shu sabía que era el momento preciso para explicarle las cosas. – así es, no queremos que esto se vuelva a repetir y por eso necesito decirte lo que vamos hacer-.

Yui no entendí bien a que se refería, opto por asentir con la cabeza en espera de una explicación.

-como bien sabes, fuiste secuestrada por nuestros enemigos. Humanos que se convirtieron en vampiros. Por alguna extraña razón te llaman Eva, mientras nosotros te llamamos novia. Reiji supone que te necesitaban a ti y a tu sangre en el momento que despertaras, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta para que-.

-es verdad. Me decían que soy Eva y que uno de ellos seria adán. Preguntaba, pero no me sabían explicar o más bien no querían-.

-ya sabes el peligro y los riesgos de estar fuera de nuestra protección. Así que hemos ideado un plan y te guste o no lo vamos a llevar a cabo. Eres nuestra responsabilidad-.

Yui ya se estaba alarmando. Shu no solía hablar con tanta seriedad. - ¿de qué plan hablas? -.

-eres virgen ¿cierto? -.

A la rubia se le subieron los colores rápidamente al rostro, tomo la cobija tapándose aun todavía más. -si. ¿pero porque me preguntas eso? -.

-la única manera de protegerte o de que te regresen con nosotros es estando embarazada-. Lo dijo sin más rollo.

-¿embarazada? Pero ni novio tengo-. Al decirlo eso, pudo ver el sentimiento de enojo y frialdad surcar la mirada de Shu.

-no sé si eres estúpida o te estás haciendo. Nos perteneces, pero supongo que necesito andar mas en el tema. Tu intimaras con nosotros con el propósito de embarazarte y tenerte protegida, hay un trasfondo ya que Laito jura que estando así podrías despertar y eso es algo que nos beneficiaria a todos y más a ti-.

La chica solo podía escuchar embarazo e intimar, eso era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza haciendo que un escalofrió le bajara por la espalda. - ¿están locos? Como va a pasar eso, es inimaginable. Primero porque no sé nada de eso y segundo y más importante…cada uno de ustedes tiene un motivo por el cual me odian-.

El vampiro suspiro, si bien al principio no les había caído bien eso fue cambiando conforme paso el tiempo. Se sentían así porque la creían una carga y una discordia entre ellos, pero fueron viendo que no era del todo malo tener una fuerte de alimento tan accesible y apetecible.

-no te estoy preguntando, simplemente te estoy informando de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante. Es por tu seguridad y por nuestra preservación. El orden es Ayato, ya que él fue el que más se opuso ya sabes cómo es, el segundo es Subaru, el tercero es Reiji, el cuarto es Laito, el quinto soy yo y el ultimo es kanato, él es el último por su falta de madures al menos para este tema. Ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido más fácil empezar del mayor al menor-. Eso lo decía tomando una la cruz que siempre traía en el cuello. -pero ya sabemos el berrinche que haría Ayato y vaya que lo hizo-.

Yui solo oía mas no comprendía el contexto de todo lo que Shu dijo de golpe. Este la vio y hasta se compadeció un poco, era obvio que ella quedara en ese estado ya que siendo humana tenía otros principios. En el caso de los vampiros daba igual eso, la madre de Subaru era hermana de su padre. Su padre tuvo tres mujeres al mismo tiempo. Las sangres puras se mesclaban principalmente entre ellos ya sean primos o hermanos había casos de sobrinos con tías, pero eso era en casos especiales.

-sé que esto es extraño, pero si lo pensamos bien será bueno. Nuestros lazos cambiaran, así como los tratos, criaremos a los niños todos, aunque no sean nuestros. Si estas embarazada esos nueve meses tendrás nuestra atención al 100, serás devuelta en caso de que los Mukami vuelvan y tendrás descansos entre hijos. eres humana y no aguantas tanto como una mujer de nuestra especie-. Se detuvo al ver como ella trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que ya surcaban su rostro.

-soy demasiado joven para ser mama y no cualquier mama, sino de hijos de 6 padres distintos que son hermanos-.

-eso no te debe de importar, no habrá distinción y prácticamente viviremos por ustedes. Hablare con Reiji para que te demos tiempo en el futuro próximo que se iniciara, pero no hay vuelta de hoja-. Sin más desapareció de la habitación, dejando a una melancólica Yui.

Shu llego a la sala donde para variar se escuchan gritos o una "platica amistosa".

-ya te dije que eres el primero, ¿Qué más quieres? -. decía exasperado Reiji

-que no se metan con ella. Es mía. -

-ya basta Ayato-. Interrumpió Shu. -vas a ser el primero, ella es virgen, así que no creo que no puedas sumar dos más dos y entender la posición en la que estas. Además, serás el primero de los 6 en ser padre, no sé qué más peros le pones a esto. La que más debería de negarse es ella-.

Ayato desvió la mirada claramente avergonzado, los demás tomaron asiento.

\- ¿Qué te dijo bit…? -se le quedaron mirando-. …Yui?

-no se negó, se asustó y piensa que es inimaginable que queramos intimar con ella ya que la odiamos-.

Laito se empezó a reír. -bueno. ya la sacaremos de su error conforme vayamos estando con ella-.

-una cosa más-. Miro a Reiji. -necesita tiempo antes de que Ayato la lleve a su cama. No entiendo la mentalidad de las humanas, pero tiene un fuerte pleito entre la moral de ella y la nuestra. No se le debe de forzar-.

-de acuerdo. Sera cuando ella esté preparada, pero poniéndole un tiempo límite, tres semanas a lo máximo. Ayato tienes que hablar con ella-. Reiji se quedó viendo a su hno.

\- ¿Cómo porque voy hablar con ella? Solo me tengo que acostar con ella y ya.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Subaru por fin hablo. -quieres ser el primero en todo, pero no tienes la más mínima intención de comprender a los demás-.

Ayato se levantó con la intención de golpear. Pero Shu lo detuvo.

-una mujer que no ama o al menos aprecia a su pareja, no podrá amar o proteger a los hijos que tenga con ella. Para la muestra un botón-.

Con eso Subaru hizo que al menos los demás entendieran la situación.

\- ¿quieres decir que tenemos que demostrarle afecto antes, durante y después de haber estado con ella? -.

-si kanato. Si queremos que funcione, confié y se deje estar con nosotros, supongo que al menos eso deberíamos hacer por ella-.

-ya está bueno. Hablare con ella y esperar-.

Tras un poco más de temas que tenían que discutir, Ayato se dirigió a la habitación de chichinachi.

-ooooi, plana. ¿Estas despierta? -. dijo este apareciendo en la cama. -donde rayos estaba metida-. De repente vio como las cortinas del ventanal se movían, en uno de esos momentos la diviso a ella en el balcón que daba a los rosales y al lago. Se abrazaba a sí misma en señal de frio o tal vez para mantenerse en pie. Ahora que no había nadie y que ella no había percibido su presencia, se dio el lujo de mirarla bien. Una piel de porcelana, la cual siempre alababa antes de modela. Un cabello sedoso y ya más largo de como cuando llego. Unas piernas hermosas que se podían ahorita apreciar. Las caderas no eran pronunciadas aun, pero según sabia con el embarazo se vería favorecida y ciertamente en cuestión de pechos, ella ya se estaba desarrollando. Ante ese último pensamiento suspiro fuertemente haciendo que Yui se asustara y rápidamente mirara a la habitación.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Ayato? -.

-si. Ven aquí, tenemos que hablar-. A él le sorprendió que ella atinara quien estaba ahí, pero lo disimulo lo más que pudo.

Yui se acercó a él manteniendo una cierta distancia. No sabía de qué humor venia y era mejor no averiguarlo. Ayato cuando vio su reacción suspiro mentalmente, tendría que hacer muchas cosas para que ella confiara en él, que rayos… todos tendrían que hacer imposibles para que pudiera confiar. se estiro y la tomo del brazo jalándola lentamente hasta sentarla en sus piernas, ella se tensó inmediatamente ya que esperaba un jalón brusco.

-no eres tonta e imagino que sabes a que vine-. Cuando la sintió tensa empezó acariciar la espalda de ella.

\- ¿ya vamos a estar juntos? -. eso no se lo esperaba, Shu le prometió tiempo.

Ayato empezó a reír. -no tonta, no pensé que estuvieras ansiosa. Pero no he venido a eso-. Le daba risa el sonrojo que tenía ella ahora.

\- ¿entonces a que has venido? -.

-vine a disculparme-.

Eso no se lo esperaba, se limitó a mirarlo con cara de incredulidad.

-ya sé que no me crees. Pero si vamos a dar este paso, ya sea obligado o no, creo que es importante dejar en claro que yo… que yo… bueno que yo no te odio en absoluto. Debes entender que se nos hacía difícil ver a una nueva novia y por ende una responsabilidad que nunca cumplíamos bien-.

-entiendo-.

-en cambio tu si tienes razones de sobra para odiarnos-. Esbozaba una sonrisa triste, nada propia de él.

-no los odio. Jamás podría hacerlo. Con sus arranques y reacciones pude ir conociéndolos y entendiéndolos. Ustedes no hacen el mas mínimo esfuerzo de que una se les pueda acercar-.

\- ¿para qué querrías acércate a alguien que succiona tu sangre? -.

Yui no creía que fuera Ayato el que hablaba, le tomo de la mequilla. -porque suponía que eran mi nueva familia-.

El pego más su rostro a la palma de ella. -perdónanos. -

-los perdone desde el primer día que Subaru rompió mi móvil-. Decía sonriendo.

-te comprare otro. Aunque no veo porque, no creo que quieras hablar con tu padre. -

-cierto. Pero si pasa algo yo no puedo esperar a que siempre estén detrás mío-.

-supongo que tienes razón, nos hubieras avisado que estabas con los Mukami en vez de esperar hasta que nosotros lo descubriéramos yendo a la escuela-.

Tras un momento de silencio Yui se atrevió a preguntarle - ¿Cuánto tiempo me dio Reiji? -. sabía que él era quien controlaría estas cosas.

-dio tres semanas para que te mentalizaras. Puedes avisarme que será antes o hasta ese día. ¿Entiendes la importancia de esto? -.

-sí, pero es muy drástico-.

-yo no quier…bueno no estaba de acuerdo. Pero ya solucionado todo-. se levantó dejándola en la cama. -es hora de ir a la escuela, apúrate-. Y sin más se fue dejándola confundida por ese corte tan abrupto a la plática.

En la escuela Reiji comprobó que no estuvieran los Mukami, dijeron que faltarían por tiempo indefinido. No debía de confiar al 100 en esa información, pero investigaría al respecto. Mientras tanto Ayato, Laito y kanato no se separaban de Yui. Los demás estaban en salones diferentes así que les tocaba cuidarla.

-no te separes de nosotros o te va a ir mal-. Amenazaba entre risas Laito.

\- ¿Cómo me voy a ir algún lado, si me están rodeando como guardaespaldas? -. decía apenada mientras sus compañeros los veían.

-eso te pasa por dejarte raptar-. Ahora fue kanato el que la regaño.

-bueno ya basta. No volverá a pasar-.

-Ayato cálmate. Tiene razón en preocuparse. Lo siento-.

Todos se quedaron callados tras lo dicho por ella. Realmente no pensaban que fuera culpa de ella, sin de ellos por irresponsables.

De vuelta a casa todos veían de manera extraña a Yui con Ayato, este no paraba de hacer platica. Al llegar el acompaño a la habitación y se quedaron un largo tiempo. La rutina se repetía todos los días a excepción de los fines de semana, en las noches le decía que salieran un rato al jardín o al lago. Los demás suponían que era táctica para llevarse bien con ella y veían que daba buenos resultados.

El último viernes del plazo de tres semanas, ya estaba consumiéndose. Yui estaba con dudas y porque no, mucho miedo. No le cabía la duda de que Ayato sabia del tema en caso contrario a ella que solo sabía lo mencionado en clases. Ese día al ir a la escuela se mantuvo callada, no interactuaba mucho con nadie. Reiji se dio cuenta y sabía por qué además de que estaba enterado que nada había pasado aún.

Al salir del automóvil Reiji la detuvo esperando a que sus hermanos siguieran su rumbo.

Yui tomo antes la palabra. -no tienes que decirme nada Reiji, se el límite en el que estoy. No te preocupes-.

Reiji la soltó sin decirle nada y ocultado su asombro. Le agradaba la idea de que ella no lo mirara con miedo, aunque aún la sentía con reservas.

Para Ayato no pasó desapercibido el momento, así que la asusto abordándola a la entrada del salón.

\- ¿Qué quería Reiji? - le decía mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Desde que supo lo que harían se trató de no estar tan encima queriendo morderla y le funciono, ya que era ella la que se lo proponía al ver alterado o cansado.

-nada. Yo era la que le preguntaba algo sobre un tema de una materia-.

Ayato sabía que ella mentía, no la forzaría, pero no por eso no la molestaría. -de acuerdo, por mentirme hazme unos takoyaki-.

Yui solo sonrió, era imposible ocultarles algo a los Sakamaki. se dirigieron al salón de economía del hogar perdiendo así 3 clases.

Después de solo entrar a las 2 últimas y regresar a casa en medio de una plática amistosa sobre la poca moral de Laito, entro por fin a su habitación seguida de Ayato.

-buenas noches, Yui-. Le decía mientras abrazaba.

Ella ya se había acostumbrado a su apodo que resaltaba la poca existencia de pecho, pero en esas semanas no fue nunca pronunciado cosa que le sorprendía, pero entendía por qué.

-buenas noches Ayato-.

-nos vemos mañana en el jardín pa…- fue interrumpido por la rubia.

\- ¿podrías venir a verme antes de ir al jardín? Tengo algo que decirte-.

El solo asintió y desapareció. Ella ya estaba decidida, la noche de mañana seria larga.

Zaira.z xD si es muy occ. queria un poco de armonia entre ellos ademas es por un bien comun.

la continuare.


	3. Chapter 3

3 "+15" (editado... no se si son muy pervertidas o que onda, porque no me avisaron de los errores de dedo que tenia XD )

Yui no pudo pensar mucho sobre lo que le diría a Ayato. Le toco ayudar a kanato, ya que se le antojo ahora si hacer las tareas que dejaban, ayudo a Reiji para hacer la comida y ayudo a Subaru con los rosales.

La noche llego y con ella los nervios. Ayato no podía ser más puntual esa noche, raramente escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta. ¿De cuándo acá los Sakamaki tocan la puerta?

-pasa ya, Ayato-.

-por primera vez quiero ser cortes y tú te pones en ese plan-.

Ella solo le sonrió. -gracias por venir-.

-no tenía muchas opciones ¿verdad?, que me quier. -

No pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió los labios de Yui sobre los suyos. No supo en qué momento se acercó tanto, ya que cuando entro ella estaba sentada en la cama. Pero ya poco le importo, respondió de inmediato el beso mientras sentía como ella se pegaba más a él.

Este era un beso totalmente distinto a los cortos que ya le había dado o robado con anterioridad. Sin romper el beso fueron hacia la cama, él se sentó acomodándola a ella en sus piernas. Se separó para verla, encontrándola totalmente sonrojada. Ella al ver que la miraba escondió su rostro en el cuello de este, esa acción hizo que la apretara más hacia él ya que le recorrió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

-así que esto era lo que me querías decir-. Escucho un si ahogado ya que ella aún no se separaba de él. Le acariciaba sus brazos para tranquilizarla, le había costado mucho mantenerse tranquilo ya sea para evitar embromarla o tocarla. - ¿tienes miedo? -. volvió a preguntarle y obtuvo la misma respuesta.

La separo un poco para poder verla. -yo no sabía cómo decírtelo sin que los demás se enteraran-.

-te vas a tener que acostumbrar. Todos estaremos contigo y cuando nos des la noticia de un embarazo lo deduciremos-.

Ella apenada, se tapó el rostro con las manos. -lo sé, pero no deja de ser vergonzoso-.

Ayato solo sonrió, se echó para atrás llevándosela a ella, quedando los dos recostados en la cama. Ella intento separarse de él, cosa que no dejo que pasara.

-deja de moverte tanto-.

\- ¿lo dejamos para mañana? - ya se había arrepentido.

-no lo creo. Yo vine dispuesto hablar, pero tu decidiste ya-. Tras lo dicho empezó a besarla. Tan suave como el primer beso de la noche, no quería asustarla.

Ambos habían quedado acostados de lado, viéndose, haciendo más fácil el pegarse a ella y besarla. Su mano recorría el costado de Yui, realmente la ropa que usaba del diario no le favorecía mucho ya que al tacto si pudo sentir su talle y sus caderas. al apretarla ella respingo apretándole el hombro, ¿cuándo ella había posado sus manos en él? no lo sabía y poco le importaba. Agradecía que usara una blusita de tirantes y una falda con volantes, le facilitaba el movimiento ya que le tomo una de sus piernas para que le rodeara y así poder poner su rodilla entre sus muslos.

Yui gimió por el leve rose que provoco el movimiento de Ayato, no sabía que pasaba ni como definir las sensaciones que está viviendo en manos de él. Bien o mal agradecía que fuera el primero, fue al que conoció apenas entro a la mansión pensando que él estaba muerto. Sintió la mano del pelirrojo subir por su pierna, acariciándola. Quiso nuevamente apartarla, pero sintió el fuerte agarre de él así que desistió.

Ayato no sabía porque, pero empezó a sentir un leve mareo y un cosquilleo en las manos. Separo su boca de la de Yui para irse directamente al cuello, lo beso intentando con todas sus fuerzas que sus colmillos no crecieran. Mordisqueo sin la intensión de beber de ella, era jodidamente suave su piel, recordaba que cada que la mordía se separaba de ella abruptamente porque no quería forzarla a nada, él no se consideraba como Laito. Ya estando cerca, porque no, deslizo suavemente el tirante que tanto le estorbaba para seguir saboreándola.

Yui sintió los dientes de Ayato rosar su cuello, se imaginó que tomaría un poco de su sangre, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no llego a sentir los colmillos sino su lengua recorrerle. No subo como pero su mano ya estaba dentro de la camisa de él, nunca le había visto completamente el torso descubierto así que le sorprendió sentir trabajado su abdomen. Ayato se separó de ella y miro hacia abajo viendo donde tenía metida la mano. Intento sacarla con rapidez, pero él se lo impidió.

-no tienes que reprimirte, puedes tocar todo lo que quieras. Eso mismo hare contigo-. Y asi fue, tras lo dicho toco su espalda por debajo de su blusa, tanteando e intentado encontrar el broche.

Yui solo lo veía e intentaba reprimir una sonrisa -a Ayato. El broche esta adelante-.

El pelirrojo solo hizo un mohín, sin más se separó de ella y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. A Yui le sorprendió e imito su posición haciendo que Ayato sonriera.

-alza los brazos-. Y tan obediente ella que así hizo, cosa que aprovecho el otro para sacarle la prenda. Yui no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando esperando su siguiente movimiento.

-¿tu usas ese tipo de prendas?-al ojiverde le sorprendió y agrado bastante ver ese tipo de lencería en ella. un encaje precioso, deducía que eran de seda, el color rojo le venía tan bien.

-bueno, en sino uso este tipo de cosas. Pero un día cuando volvíamos de la escuela vi 6 cajas en la cama y en ella tenían los nombres de ustedes, a un lado había una carta firmada por Laito y decía que lo usara y que yo sabría cuándo.

Ayato solo entrecerró los ojos, como siempre el pervertido de Laito con sus cosas.

-como sea, desabróchatelo tu-. Le dio la orden y nuevamente obedeció. Abrió el broche y dejo que las copas le cubrieran los pechos. Ayato hizo un ademan para que siguiera, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Desesperándose tomo la prenda y bajo los tirantes por sus brazos sin despegar la mirada y viendo por fin revelados los 2 objetos de burla. Nuevamente pensó que la ropa no le favorecía y que creció mucho lejos de ellos. La rubia hizo ademan de taparse por la insistente mirada que recibía.

-no lo hagas. Realmente entiendo que te molestara el mote que te puse, están perfectas-. Sin más se abalanzo sobre ella, la beso mientras recorría con sus manos por fin la parte descubierta. Se atrevió a tomar uno de sus pechos sintiendo como se endurecía y erguía el botón que él pudo ver de color rosado.

Yui por otro lado sentía como donde la tocaban iba dejando un rastro de calor, un delicioso calor que ella anhelaba que se propagara por todo su cuerpo. Se vio consiente de que ella ya tenía prendas de menos y se atrevió a empezar a desabotonar la camisa del chico, cuando por fin tuvo descubierto lo que con anterioridad toco se deleitó un rato mirándolo. Tan pálido, tan bien marcado ya que no era nada excesivo. Fue tanta la atención que le presto que no se dio cuenta cuando este se había quitado la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata hasta que el la tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente y pudo sentir el contraste de temperaturas, ella tan caliente y el tan frio.

El ya no podía más, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y fue bajando poco a poco hasta encontrase con dos motivos muy fuertes por los cuales detenerse ahí. Los besos, la sintió suspirar y eso lo motivo todavía más. Tomo uno para metérselo a la boca, se sentía tan bien. empezó a lamer la punta con su lengua, mientras más lo hacía más tensa sentía esa parte. Empezó a succionar como un pequeño hambriento haciendo gemir con intensidad a la chica que se encontraba ahí con él.

Yui por instinto acaricio el cabello de Ayato y lo apego más a su pecho, sentía delicioso tenerlo así. Estaba tan confundida, sintió como tomaba su otro pecho y lo masajeaba. No quería gemir fuerte, sabía que llamaría la atención de los demás, se supone que estaban en los jardines, pero de repente grito, Ayato había mordido con saña y consiente del dolor que le provocaría. Este se separó y sonrió.

-son hermosas y deliciosas. Se verán aún mejor cuando tengas a nuestro primer hijo-.

Se sonrojo en demasía, Ayato ya la visualizaba así y ella un no procesaba siquiera lo que estaban haciendo. El pelirrojo no se entretuvo más y bajo por el vientre de la chica, lo caricia y beso, acto que le trasmitió ternura a ella. Vio como llevaba a las manos a su falda y la desabrochaba.

\- ¿sabes? La podría rasgar, pero se te ven endemoniadamente bien las piernas. Úsala solo cuando salgas conmigo-. Termino de deslizarla por sus piernas y le sorprendió ver la prenda inferior.

-jajaja, ¿no te dio pena ponértela? -. le decía mientras paseaba los dedos por el adorno de pedrería que se encontraba en cada lado de su monte venus.

Ella jadeo ante el tacto. -ob… obviamente. pero si Laito me la dio es por algo. ¿acaso no son de tu agrado? -.

\- ¿Qué si no lo son? Quisiera saber cómo diablos hizo Laito para conseguirlas-.

La prenda tenía el estilo de una T, pero diminuta, en sus caderas solo se posaban dos tiras unidas por una T de encaje que apenas cubría su entrada. A los costados de esta había dos hileras diminutas de pedrería. Ayato la hizo voltear y ver el detalle de atrás, era el mismo encaje de adelante pero todavía más diminuta que unía las otras 3 cintas. La puso nuevamente boca arriba y de golpe abrió sus piernas, jadeo ante lo que vio. el encaje de adelante y el arco que pasaba entre sus muslos estaba única unida por otra cadena de piedras, pero todavía más pequeñas.

-Laito se ha excedido, pero debo de estar agradecido-. Volvió a pasar los dedos, pero ahora por esa hilera haciendo que Yui cerrara de golpe sus piernas haciendo que su mano se quedara ahí.

\- ¿te das cuenta de que me conviene que te quedes así? -

-no- las abrió nuevamente.

-también me conviene más esa vista-.

Yui desvió el rostro, tener su mirada verde encima de ella la aturdía. Sintió como su boca besaba cerca de las piedras bajando lentamente por sus piernas hasta que quedo de nuevo de pie frente a ella. Vio cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón y lo tiraba en algún rincón de la habitación, se quitó el pantalón con una destreza sorprendente y hasta ese momento se fijó que el había llegado descalzo a verla, sus boxes irónicamente combinaban con la ropa de ella ya que era color rojo vino en el cual podía divisar la muy marcada excitación del pelirrojo. Nuevamente se posiciono encima de ella besándola y pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca, acepto, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo besarlo de esa manera.

Si tocarla era maravilloso, besarla de esa manera era un bonus extra. Era inexperta y eso le fascinaba, ser el primero en todo con ella, aunque sus hermanos vinieran después poco le importaba ya. Con el beso cadencioso sentía como Yui se atrevía a tocarlo más, pasar sus brazos por el cuello o soltarse y acariciarle la espalda con las uñas. Le sorprendió demasiado cuando ella le rodeo la cadera con una pierna, pudo ver como empezaba a buscar un contacto más íntimo con él y no dejaría que ella se fuera sin lo que buscaba. Mientras profundizaba más sus besos y tocaba y apretujaba sus pechos su otra mano hizo un camino hasta la unión de sus piernas. Volvió a pasar sus dedos por las 3 hileras y pudo sentir la humedad y calor que ella expedía por su excitación haciéndolo perder un poco el control. Deseaba, no, necesitaba urgentemente unirse a ella. Sintió que Yui estaba perdida con sus besos así que decidió atravesar la barrera de la ropa interior palpando por primera vez sus labios externos e internos, se le hizo agua la boca. Deslizaba tan fácilmente su dedo medio hasta que encontró un montículo de piel que pellizco delicadamente, con solo hacer eso la rubia rompió el beso gimiendo fuertemente buscando algo que tomar y apretar. Ese gesto lo quería ver más muchas, muchas veces más. Volvió acariciar esa parte de ella y volvió a gemir, sintió todavía más resbaladiza la zona y saco su mano de ahí escuchando un gruñido por parte de ella.

-tranquila. Por fortuna para nosotros… la noche es larga-. Se separo de ella para deslizar la última prenda que la cubría a ella perdiéndose por algún lugar de ahí.

-realmente eres exquisita a la vista y ni que decir al tacto. Veo que te preparaste para este día-. Le decía mientras con su mano abarcaba nuevamente su monte.

-me daba tanta pena que lo dude muchas veces-. Por fin lo miro y pudo ver el deseo consumido en sus ojos.

-estuvo muy bien, demasiado bien-. Sin más nuevamente se acercó a besar su vientre.

bajo hacia sus muslos, abriéndole las piernas para mirar su próximo objetivo. Sin avisar, beso esa zona húmeda sintiendo un temblor en las piernas de la joven las cuales estaban recibiéndolo gratamente. Intento cerrarlas, pero era inútil hacerlo comparado con la fuerza que el ejercía para mantenerlas quietas. Cuando por fin ella desistió de cerrarlas la soltó, tomando con una mano sus pliegues y abriéndolos para que lo recibieran mejor. Paso su lengua por toda la longitud de ella, maravillándose por lo húmeda que estaba. Nuevamente encontró el montículo de carne y no dudo en succionarlo logrando así que por primera vez en la noche Yui gimiera su nombre, esto solo lo motivo aún más haciendo nuevamente la acción intercalándola con solo lamer. Succionar y lamer, era lo único que tenía en mente mientas más escuchaba su nombre junto con jadeos, se separó y vio lo aperlada que estaba la zona divisando así el lugar que lo acogería en un momento más.

Succiono una vez más el montículo e introdujo un dedo en su canal, ella por impulso alzo la cadera. Ayato dejo de succionar y se quedó hipnotizado al ver como su dedo se perdía en ella cuando lo metía y al sacarlo verlo con tantos fluidos. Después de salir del trance, volvió acercársele y lamer aprovechando para meter dos dedos en el canal. La chica nuevamente alzo las caderas, pero de una manera más violenta, empezó a mecerse para incrementar el rose que la estaba enloqueciendo. Ayato volvió a mirarla encontrándola con los ojos cerrados, sus labios estaban separados mientras ella tomaba aire, sus pechos se veían hermosos con el bamboleo que ella generaba por su movimiento se veían tan llenos, hinchados y rojos totalmente erguidos sus botones. Su mirada siguió bajando, su vientre plano y suave que muy pronto estará redondeado por su causa y sinceramente esperaba que no quedara inmediatamente embarazada quería probarla tantas noches como fueran posibles. Finalmente, su vista llego a donde estaba su mano, sintió como se estrechaba mas el canal sacando de golpe sus dedos haciéndola gritar y gruñir nuevamente.

Yui abrió los ojos y lo vio encima de ella, nuevamente. Ayato se limpió los labios con la sabana para acercarse a besarla. Ella no espero más y lo tomo por el cuello para por fin unir sus lenguas, cuando la respiración les hizo falta y se separaron.

-Ayato por favor, ya hazme llegar. te Necesito-. Decía mientras enredaba sus piernas en él.

-lo hare, yo igual te necesito-. Le tomo una mano para llevarla a tocar su miembro.

Se quedo callada sintiendo la calidez que trasmitía atraves de la ropa. se soltó de él para mirarlo bien viendo lo cerca que estaba de ella.

-quítate ya la prenda-.

Para sorpresa de el mismo, obedeció la orden. Y una vez listo volvió a posicionarse entre sus piernas.

-Yui-.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le acariciaba el rostro mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¿me creerías que soy virgen? - dijo de golpe.

-no te creería. No me tocas como principiante-

Él se sonrojo y enterro el rostro en el cuello de ella. -es la verdad, sé que cuando te muerdo no lo parezco, pero es la verdad. Y te puedo apostar que alguno de mis hermanos también lo es-.

Ahora encontró algo para molestarlo, aunque sea un ratito. - ¿tienes miedo? -.

-muy graciosa-. Le mordió el cuello. -estoy más bien preocupado. No mido mi fuerza, eres humana y es tu primera vez. Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte-. Besaba la zona mordida.

Yui se movió para que el saliera de su escondite, le tomo el rostro. -me lo compensaras la próxima vez-.

Ayato sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmando que lo haría, ella quería repetir con él y no lo desaprovecharía.

-te dolerá, lo sabes-.

-lo sé-.

-sepáralas más, necesito ver lo que hare-. Le dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

Ella lo hizo, separo sus piernas y lo vio inclinarse. El tomo su miembro y empezó a pasearlo por los labios de ella, necesitaba que se lubricara para no lastimarla. Esos simples roces hacían a la joven cerrar los ojos.

-ooooi, no cierres los ojos. Mírame-. Le ordeno

Ella en verdad lo intentaba. Ayato no soportaba más el calor que sentía al apegarse a ella por ese punto. Guio su miembro hacia su entrada, empezó a empujar sintiendo como la punta ya estaba dentro de ella. Solo eso lo estremeció. El no apartaba la vista de ese punto de unión, seguía guiándose y entrando en ella viendo como ya estaba la mitad del centro. Voltio a verla y pudo confirmar como no lo desobedecía, lo miraba con una intensidad apabullante. Se inclino sobre ella y la beso.

\- ¿me sientes? -

-en su totalidad-

-eres malditamente estrecha y eso es lo más fascinante-.

Yui no compre dio en su totalidad si era bueno o malo aquello. Ayato vio la duda de ella y se la despejo. -es delicioso, tonta. Poco a poco me apretaras todavía más-.

Un movimiento por parte del pelirrojo y otro poco mas ya estaba dentro. -Yui, tengo que hacer esto de golpe. Grita si quieres-. Ella sintió y sin más él hizo un movimiento más fuerte entrando por completo en ella. Efectivamente ella grito y se estremeció.

-perdóname, era la única manera-. La besaba y acariciaba para calmarla.

-tranquilo, fue más la sorpresa que el dolor. Ya está pasando-.

Ayato espero un poco más para empezarse a mover. -ya puedes rodearme con tus piernas-.

Y así hizo, lo rodeo y sintieron ambos como entro a profundidad en ella. Ambos sonrieron, por fin podía moverse a su antojo dentro de ella, de las embestidas suaves fue pasando a fuertes y bruscas alentado por los gemidos y peticiones de su mujer.

-eres mía, completamente mía. Fui el primero y eres mi mujer-. Dijo cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la situación y no pudiéndolo evitar aparto el cabello rubio del niveo cuello y lo mordio. Yui gimio todavía más y Ayato sintió como lo apretaba más fuerte.

-lo soy-. Buscaban sus labios con desesperación para sellar lo dicho.

El ojiverde no quería que eso terminara, subió las piernas de ella a sus hombros sintiendo su entrada todavía más deliciosa. Siguió así por un rato más hasta que volvió a la posición original, llevo su mano entre la unión de ellos y acaricio el punto de excitación de ella mientras lamia con fuerza sus senos. Yui no se quedaba atrás, acaricio absolutamente todo el cuerpo del vampiro, se deleitaba oírlo gemir su nombre cuando enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de este o cuando mordía sus hombros al sentirlo tan profundo en ella.

-Yui, Yui, Yui- decía entre gemidos, ya había una capa de sudor en ellos que solo hacía que se caldeara más la habitación.

-más fuerte Ayato. Mas rápido-. Fue lo exigido, el dolor inicial realmente fue poco y paso rápido por eso podía exigirle esas cosas.

-Yui, te amo. Te he amado desde el primer instante en el que pude probar tu sangre-. Susurraba al oído de esta. -no me importa que no me ames, yo… yo ya te amo-.

Yui se sorprendió ante la confesión. Busco sus labios para besarlo desesperadamente, mordiéndolo y sacándole sangre. Nunca antes se había sentido tan hambrienta.

-te amo Ayato. Soy tuya y te amo-.

Al momento de escucharla decir eso, gruño tan fuerte como solo un animal podría hacerlo. Yui sintió algo caliente en su interior, empezó a sentirse mareada sintiendo como su cuerpo se arqueaba de placer gritando nuevamente el nombre de Ayato. Él siguió moviéndose todavía más rápido haciendo caso omiso al pedido de Yui de que se detuviera.

-Ayato para, para por favor. No aguanto más, no soporto el calor-. Se aferraba más a sus hombros.

-disfrútalo-. Fue lo último que dijo mientras continuaba y la besaba.

Unos minutos después y con las ultimas envestidas este cayo rendido sobre ella. Con la respiración de ambos desbocados, Yui acariciaba los cabellos rojos. Ayato seguía dentro de ella, se movió un poco y se metió un pecho a la boca, ella no hizo ademan de detenerlo al contrario siguió acariciándolo. El empezó a sentir sus parpados cansados, pero pese a eso no dejo la labor que hacía en el cuerpo de ella. De repente la respiración de ambos era al unísono, tranquila y relajada. Ellos ya habían cedido ante el sueño, él aun dentro de ella. Ella disfrutando de la conexión y el seguía tomando de ella lo que se le antojara.

\- ¿creen que ya acabaron? Estoy hastiado de estar aquí-.

-lo dudo kanato. Nuestro hermano va a tomar toda la ventaja que pueda-. Laito en verdad estaba aburrido, la ciudad era divertida pero no a esas horas.

-nos vamos a encaminar a la mansión cuando este por amanecer-.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Reiji. Laito con lo pervertido que es, fue a espiar la habitación de Yui, los encontró besándose en la puerta y con la misma se retiró. Fue a decirles a sus hermanos y el mayor opto por ordenar salir de la casa.


End file.
